


False Lionheart

by inanis_mortem



Series: FicTober 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Fictober Day One: "Can you feel this?"





	False Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some headcanons made in an server where I rp that Mystletainn is a deity trapped in the sword.

“can you feel this?”

she whispers as the power

rushes through his veins 

thrumming in his head 

as his vision blurs

his eyes 

once as gold as the sun

that beats down on the world 

a multitude of flashing reds

he’s no man

he’s no Lionheart

 

Lionheart this 

Lionheart that

Lionheart

what a false title

the power isn’t even his 

nothing that makes 

Lionheart the Lionheart 

is his 

 

“can you feel this?”

she cackles

phantom hands hovering above his head

her fingers dancing through the air

like a puppeteer 

“you’re mine, Eldigan”

“I made you”

“don’t forget that”


End file.
